Escaflowne: Visions of the Past
by E.J. Lawrence
Summary: Two years have passed since Hitomi returned to Earth. Now a man name Deo is threating the existance of Gaea trying to return home. He vows to return to earth or destroy Gaea trying.
1. Default Chapter

Escaflowne:Visons of the Past

                         _The characters of Escaflowne, events, and story are all owned and copyrighted by Bandi Visual, and __Sunrise__ Animation. _

Author's note: After reading the wonderful story _Rota Fortuna _by Jiggykat it inspired me to pen this tale. Please do read the above mentioned story, it is one of the best Escaflowne stories that I have read in a long time. 

_            No persons dramatized in this story resemble anyone living or dead._

_Chapter 1: Beautiful Dreamers (_The Fool)

            The man stood atop the turret in the dead of night looking up into the sky with the wonder of a child. High over head, in the clear black sky floated two bright beacons of light: the pearl colored moon, with its deep craters that carved the illusion of a face into its side; and just behind it, the bright blue Mystic moon, with its many oceans, silently revolving in the sky. As he looked up at the two heavenly objects a tear slipped down his cheek. 

            Icy cold winds blasted the turret, forcing him to tighten his grip upon the black matted material, and whipping strands of his long auburn colored hair over his still youthful face. His somber ivy colored eyes were bright reflecting the lunar radiance of the Mystic Moon, and it gave him an almost angelic look. Anyone who dared to look up at this moment would see this man at his most vulnerable, and would find it perplexing to see him act so weak. Of course anyone who dared to say that to him would find their throat slit instantly, and their blood would flow over the white snow that lay on the ground. 

            Snjòr was a land of ice, never truly having a summer, spring, or fall. The people that did not live here called it the land of Endless winters, or the home of the Bitter frost. Yet the Snjòrians loved their land of snow, and use to consider it the most beautiful kingdom in all of Gaea. They would say it was the land of the Ice Queen, her kingdom of purity, and would be proud to tell all about its history. That was until the man with the green eyes appeared, and became their leader. He started off as a fair ruler, trying to make their lives better, but then he became cruel and bitter. He became obsessed with the Mystic Moon, and began to build up an army to rival that of Zaibach. He had made agreements with Emperor Donkirk, most were rumored to be dark evil experimentation that dealt with magic, which led to the creation of the invisibility cloak for Zaibach's Guymelefs, and other weapons of destruction. Not to mention assistance with Basrahm and their ultimate weapon, and the creation of several unknown elements. Yet Snjòr never once involved it self in the Great War; instead it stayed on the edge watching as the war proceeded, their leader choosing to see what became of the victors and losers. He had been highly disappointed in seeing that Zaibach wasn't fully exterminated, but was pleased to have political refuges of the Empire come to Snjòr, and gaining most of Donkirk's greatest sorcerers. Not to mention the technology that came with them, and avoiding the scrutiny of the Alliance members, thanks in no small part to Basrahm saying that Snjòr leader was simply helping an old friend. 

            It had been two years since the end of the Great War; two long years for Snjòr's leader to plan and plot with the remnants of Zaibach, and for him to fulfill his own desires. He stared up at the blue moon and wondered, "The Earth looks so beautiful tonight. How long has it been? Twenty years…God how long I've waited and now the time is nearly upon us…." 

            The man thought back to the first time he met with Donkirk; it was like meeting a kindred soul. Donkirk was someone who could fully understand his way of thinking, someone who he could share his knowledge with in order to make this medieval world all that much better, someone to help save it from its primeval being. To bring Gaea out of its dark age, and into one of enlightenment and industry. Donkirk had been the one to give him his new name, and the man had relished it.  Deo non fortuna, that was what Donkirk had told him once and he'd taken it to heart, calling himself Deo Fortuna, 'God's Fortune', and insisting that his followers call him this as well. 

            "It's so bright tonight, I can almost touch it," thought Deo and he reached up with a gloved hand, eclipsing the moon before the earth, and focusing all thought on a single continent upon the planet. "If only I can focus for long enough maybe…" 

            _Creeeek_, the sound of the hinges on the wooden hatch door to the turret broke into his thought, and Deo quickly pulled his gloved hand back into the folds of his cloak. He turned his attention to the distant watch fires on the snowy hills that boarded the west. Behind him an old man with a long red beard, wearing several furs, shuffled over to Deo. He stood just behind him, but Deo did not turn around, and the old man made a weak cough. Deo smiled to himself, and said, "Hello Baron Wynd, what can I do for your this evening?" 

            "I just wanted to inform you, My Lord," the Baron said watching Deo with squinty eyes, "that the boy has been paid and, the journey man has been sent to retrieve the energist…" 

            "However," Deo said turning around and facing the Baron, "you still feel that it would have been much better to send Lothos and Alecto to gather the stone." 

            "True, Lord Deo." The Baron bowed, "I will not lie to you…I am not pleased at all by this plan of action. We do not know if the spy will be able to pick up the energist or if for that matter if the Knight of Eris truly left…" 

            Deo clapped the Baron on the shoulder, "Aitheros is a county that has very little protection, and I'm sure that our spy will do just fine. Most of the royal court has gone to Asturia, and with them the young man that you so fear. So, Dear Meliger, there is nothing to fear, after all, annuit coeptis –He, God, has smiled upon this undertaking. Nothing will go wrong." 

            Meliger smiled, and nodded, but he wasn't as sure as Deo. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and that all their planning was going to go the way of the dogs. He turned and headed down the ladder back into the castle, pondering what Deo had been doing before he'd arrived upon Gaea. Meliger shook his head, would Zaibach truly rise again under the hand of this man, or would he be the one to set about its ultimate destruction. 

            Deo waited until Meliger had vanished down the hatch, and turned back to look at the Earth one last time before descending, whispering, "Wait for me Amidia, I'm going to come home." 

            Fanelia was far and away the exact opposite of Snjòr as could be possible. The kingdom of Fanelia was situated in a valley that was surrounded by woods and dragons. Warm and full of life, this was a city that resonated with familiarity and closeness. Truly this was a kingdom that any king would be proud to rule, and one that had become quite famous in a short matter of time. The valley, while beautiful was also a bit of a hindrance for anyone trying to escape, as there was only one way out through the canyon. This had proven to be problematic over the years, but there was no way of fixing it. Two years ago this small kingdom had been burned to the ground by Zaibach, searching for a girl that was an unknown element, one that could, and did, devastate its plans. They also sought out a white dragon that protected the girl, and plagued Zaibach the moment it awoke, becoming the symbol of peace through out Gaea. The girl was named Hitomi Kamzaki, and her protector was the Ispano Guymelef Escaflowne, who had been piloted by, then, Prince Van Salazar de Fanel, the heir to the Fanelian throne. Now he'd become King Van, as per the tradition of slaying a dragon and bringing back an energist from the beast, a tradition he planed on getting rid of. 

            In the two years since Hitomi's visit Fanelia had grown by leaps and bounds, returning to the once beautiful city that Van's father had ruled. He was seventeen now, at a point in life when things start to change around him, and when others were looking to his future. Van on the other hand was looking at the past, much to the chagrin of several officials of Fanelian nobility.

            "How can it be that a boy his age has yet to be betrothed," he'd heard one assistant of Palos say earlier that evening. Van was sitting on railing on a small balcony that looked down upon the open square; he pulled his legs close to his chest and sighed. Only recently had he been given a chance at a normal life, to –as Mildy a lady that helped Palos had hired to assist Van in understanding diplomatic treaties and the like –'be a normal seventeen year old, and live life to the fullest.' Now there was talk of marriage, and he had to shake his head. Van had, in his youth, met with several members of royalty that had been engaged as children who later married at an early age. Some had turned out to be very happy, others he discovered were nothing more then an image and the couple hardly talked to one another. Van wanted nothing like that, besides he'd already pledged himself to Hitomi, and no one was going to change that. If he had to he'd do what his father had when the council was against his father and mother's marriage, and fire them all. 

            Van stared up at the Mystic moon, and wondered just what Hitomi was up to at the moment. He could see her if he wanted, but he'd been careful of how often he used the power to do so. It left him tired, and at times he didn't want to leave his dreams. He'd see her smiling face, and sweet green eyes, and he wouldn't want to let her go. Sadly she'd disappear after a while, he guessed she was woken up, and he'd find himself drifting back into consciousness. In those moments he'd take her flying and talk to her for hours, learning everything he could about her world and she would inquire as to what was happening on Gaea. They watched each other grow this way, and Van sometimes was surprised at how beautiful she was becoming. The closer they grew, the more he wished she could have remained on Gaea, but he knew she was okay. She was back at home with her family where she belonged. 

            A light gust of wind tickled his face and rustled the pendent he wore constantly, and he grabbed it tightly. It had been Hitomi's, a gift from her grandmother who'd come to Gaea before her. She'd given it to Van, and since then he'd never taken it off. When asked about it, he'd always say that it was from a very dear person who lived far away. He knew that some of Palos' assistants thought it was silly of him to wear it, but to Van it was the closest thing to having Hitomi physically with him. Gods how he missed her. 

            "Hope you're happy Hitomi," he thought to himself. "Just wish I could see you again."  

            In his hand the pendent glowed slightly, warming his palm, and he glanced down at it. The last time it had done that was when there was trouble, or some change was happening in Gaea. But there had been peace for two years, and Zaibach had since fallen into complete disrepair since Donkirk's death. 

            "So," Van wondered looking at the pendent, "what could be making it glow…" 

             Miles away from Fanelia, in the capital of Palas of Asturia, a lone young man stood on a bridge looking up at the sky. He wore light green shirt was under the high collared gold colored vest that clung tight to his chest. A light blue colored cloak with hood draped loosely over his shoulders, the royal insignia –a dragon and griffin entwining with each other –of Aitheros held it in place. Black pants, and silver boots, added a highly stylized décor to the man, and an ebony colored scabbard with gold hilted sword hung from his silver belt. While his frame was slight, and more boyish, he did cut a dashing figure, one that would certainly catch any woman's eye. His face was pale and young, and slightly feminine looking; an angular chin, and softer features, along with long lashes, and soft gray eyes, made him look like a poster boy for the role of prince charming. The only odd thing was his light purple hair which he had pulled back into a tail that sat on the nape of his neck, and the blue tear drop tattooed under his left eye. 

            This young knight was leaning against the railing of the bridge when he glanced back to see a blonde haired woman walking towards him. She smiled at him and waved, but he was far to deep in thought to wave back to what he assumed was one of the Ladies in waiting of the Princesses. They had been after him since he'd arrived, sending him little notes, and gifts. Most of which he returned with a kind –'Thank you' –and a kiss to the hand. But he wasn't interested in any of them. He'd long given up on love, and fingered a chain that hung round his neck.

"Lovely evening isn't it," the woman said coming up beside him. 

The young knight turned and gapped for a moment then immediately he bowed to her, and said rather hastily, "Oh, ah, Princess Millerna. Pardon my lack of attention, My Lady, I was…ah…in deep thought, and, you'll have to pardon this, believed you to be one of your maids. Forgive; I should not have acted such." 

"Don't be silly, Sir Lysander," laughed the young would-be Queen. She smiled at him kindly and looked up at the stars as he kept his head low. "There's nothing to forgive, we're not in court right now, and there is no need for such formalities."

"As you wish Milady," said Sir Lysander, and Millerna sighed. He was a kind young man, older then herself, but he acted much younger and treated her with more respect then she felt she deserved at times. 

"So, what were you out here thinking about?" 

Lysander looked up and said hastily, "My home, your grace. I was just thinking of how Aitheros is fairing this night. I haven't seen it in a week, and I worry how the young princesses are doing, and how the guard is doing." 

"Is your mind always on your job, Lysander," Millerna asked, and he nodded. 

"Sorry to say it is Milady. After all it is my job to protect Princesses Elyosis and Celestine." He looked down at the water that flowed below. "Sometimes I wonder if I am doing what the late Princess Lynette wanted. Training the guard, keeping the peace as best we can, it isn't an easy job being the only swordsman who's actually been in an actual battle."  

"I see," Millerna said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Since his arrival Sir Lysander had been running himself ragged trying to learn all new disciplines in order to train the troops in Aitheros, and it had worried the young queen. She'd watched as he'd practiced till nightfall with no sleep trying to learn from two of Asturias Generals. In the end he'd fallen to the floor coughing up blood, and refusing help at all. She couldn't make heads or tails of the Knight of Eris; one moment he would be perfectly charming, charismatic, and romantic. She'd fallen under his spell for a moment or two when they first met, and noticed that there was a slight bit of a flush in the face of her beloved Allen's face when Lysander had dubbed her hand the softest he'd ever kissed. Then he would instantly change and become extremely serious, insisting on learning all the ins and outs of Asturia's defenses and how capable the Crusader truly was. He had insulted several members of the crew, but had asked for an excusal claiming illness, and worry. 

Lysander and several members of the Aitheros council had come to Asturia in order to hammer out a detailed alliance between the two kingdoms, one that the leader of the Aitheros council –Tivalt- felt was long over due. Lysander also knew there was a second reason for them coming to Asturia, and he truly disliked this reason. The council had, since Elyosis sixteenth birthday had just passed, decided that she should be betrothed to King Fanel of Fanelia. The two Kingdoms had been considered sister nations for as long as Lysander could remember. And now, since the Great War had ended the council of Aitheros wanted the two to unite under one banner. 

"Even if they were forcing two children who didn't even know one another to marry," Lysander angrily thought as he listened to the men talk in Tivalt's room. He gritted his teeth, they were hoping that Millerna or even the Knight Calli, Allen Chazar, could talk young Fanel into the arranged marriage, and they were expecting Lysander to get Elyosis to agree to it as well. It sickened Lysander, and he knew that Tivalt was a much against this as he was. But Lysander could do nothing, only an heir could veto the marriage, and he was not considered an heir. There were only two who could have stopped this, and both were out of the picture: Princess Lynette Aitheros, and Princess Astraea. Princess Lynette had died three years before the Great War had begun, and Princess Astraea, Lynette's younger sister had vanished five years prior to the Great War. 

Lysander let out a deep sigh, and Millerna gave him a gentle smile, "Lysander, is there something you're not telling us…me?" 

"No, milady, there's nothing for you to worry about. I…I was just thinking of how unique the Mystic moon looks tonight, and thinking, how many persons are looking up at the sky tonight and thinking of others, of home. I'm sure when Sir Allen is gone you look out at the moon yourself and wonder if he's looking at it. A dear friend of mine told me…" He paused and felt the chain again, "told me that the moon connects everyone all over Gaea. No matter how far you are from one another, you both can gaze up at the sky and see that moon, and feel connected knowing that the other person is seeing it at the same time."

Millerna nodded, and stood beside Lysander, "So what do you say we both watch the moon and think about our loved ones then, Sir Lysander." 

"My Lady," Lysander said politely, "it would be an honor." 

            Aitheros is a small island surrounded by water, due east of Asturia, and it was once thought of as non existent. Several legends cropped up around this tiny island kingdom. Far before the time of Leviships and Guymelefs, sailors use to travel from one nation to another on ships via the sea, and those who passed the island would come back with fascinating tales, and exotic objects. One legend held that Aitheros was cursed to wander in mist for all time, a land were no one grew old, or died. The reason being was that the Atlanteans had grown jealous of the Aitherians, believing them to be far more beautiful then they, the Atlantans, were and thus placed a curse upon the island. Another held that it was the land of spirits and that the souls of those who died would go to Aitheros to rest in eternal peace. Still other legends were far darker, including one that told of dangerous beings who would lure sailors to their doom on the coral reef that surrounded the island. 

            All this had been disproved centuries ago, but some nations still felt that there was something bewitching about the Aitherians. It was true that they had no rival in their looks, and Aitherian women were known as the utmost in beauties. They were legends in their craftsmanship, and it was no secret that if you wanted a beautiful sword you would go to the sword smiths on the isle. Music and the arts were their primary export; kingdoms all over Gaea would request painters from Aitheros to come and create murals in their government buildings, as well as private quarters. Yet for all their artistic abilities, the Aitherians had very little in defense and armed capabilities. In fact their guard was known more for their parade and festival marches then in their actual fighting skills. Sir Lysander had worked very hard to change that, and was trying to make the royal guard into one of the most able bodied divisions in all of Gaea. 

            His name was already acclaimed by those in several near by nations, and he was gaining more accolades and followers in the passing years. Even his toughest critics had to say that he truly deserved to be the lone operator of Aitheros only Guymelef: Ewygkeit. A brilliant looking griffen that converted for both air and sea travel, and was apt on land. It was only supposed to be used by a royal heir, but the council had declared, as the king had had no sons, that Sir Lysander should be full operator of the guymelef. This annoyed Princess Elyosis, and she'd never forgiven the council for its impromptu decision.  

            She was sitting on the beach that evening, her silver blonde locks flowing freely over the blue uniform of a royal guard. Her bright black eyes reflected the moons' light, and made her soft pale skin look even more porcelain like.  She'd used it to slip out of her room and allowed her freedom to roam about the island. She hated staying in the palace. She would have rather been night training with the other royal guards, but her ladies in waiting were keeping a strict watch on her like Sir Lysander had asked of them. Elyosis despised Lysander with a passion. Not only had he taken from her the Ewygkeit, but he'd been the last person to see her sister Lynette alive. He'd gone with her to see the Emperor of Zaibach, and he was the lone person to come back. She'd never forgiven him for that! Celestine had only been a baby at the time, so she had always had Lysander around and treated him like a favorite big brother. 

            "Not me," thought Elyosis bitterly and let heated tears trickle down her face. She knew why he'd left with the council. The whole diplomatic mission was just a small part of the council's plans to marry her off to Van Fanel. She'd met him once about a year ago, and two times prior when both had been little. To say there was no love lost between them was an understatement. She didn't hate Fanel, she just didn't like him and she didn't particularly interest him either. They were friends, not close, but both had the connection of loosing their parents at an early age. 

            She wished that something exciting would soon happen; she was board staying on the island. Elyosis sighed and put her head on her knees, and closed her eyes dreaming of the training that she would have to undergo tomorrow. Her short sword at her side, she smiled thinking of how the guards would be in shock at her skills. That's when the alarm was raised and she heard cries of, "Stop Thief!" echoing  from the palace. Elyosis jumped to her feet, and raced back to the castle. 

            "This is it, something exciting happens finally!"      


	2. Chapter 2: The Thief and the Light

Escaflowne: Visons of the Past

            Copyright: All characters of Escaflowne are owned by Sunrise and Bandi Visual. 

            Author's note: I totally forgot to mention the meaning of the Seven of Cups in the first chapter. Each chapter, just like in the show, has a tarot card that will signify some element in the story. In this case the first card indicates that the seeker has too many dreams and desires, all in the realm of the impossible. Basically his forces have been scattered. 

Hope you are enjoying the story thus far, I know I'm enjoying writing it. ^_^

_Chapter 2: The Thief and the Light _(Seven of Swords)

            Tyndell had been sitting near the castle entrance for over an hour now, and his butt was starting to fall to sleep. He shifted just a bit under his disguise, but it still did him little good. The heavy garments were a pain in the butt to move around in, and the false hump was putting strain on his back and cramps in his shoulders. Not to mention the fact that the cloak, and face paint were not the best things to have on in the middle of a country that was known for its spring like climate. Still a job was a job, and if he wasn't the man for it who was then. 

            "Say mister," a young boy said shaking him. Tyndell looked up at the boy, he was only about eight or something, dressed in  servant garb, and had sweat and soot on his face. The boy gave a light gasp when he looked at Tyndell's face, and saw the startling emerald eyes that lay under the fake wrinkled old face. Behind this mask Tyndell chucked to himself. Little did the lad know that he'd been the first to see Tyndell's best masque yet. A beggar, who spouted the great poets, and would humbly tell a story in order to get some simple food, and looked like he was a million years old, yes it was one of his better costumes. 

            "Ahhhh, ahhh, Fine boy, humble that you are," Tyndell said kindly. "Would you waste your day looking out at the stars? Gaze upon this old weary face and see, what lies in wait unless thou are kind to thee. For fortune is cruel to youths who are not true, help me and I shall help you." 

            "Uh, Uh," the boy babbled, and Tyndell stood up, and hobbled up to the boy. 

            "Haste boy, make haste, and show me where your food lies so that I will not be eaten by the flies. These old bones are of little use to me. Tell me son, where the food be."  

            "The kitchen, sir," the boy squirmed under Tyndell's intense gaze. He opened the door again, "Here I'll show you." 

            "Thank thee lad," said Tyndell as he wandered into the kitchen. "The Gods smile upon those that help, and show that they are not mad, rather they are willing to smile down upon a young whelp. And foster the love that all is dealt." 

            "Yeah, uh, right," the boy said setting a place for Tyndell. "The cook said that I'm supposed to be nice to guys in the alley that are willing to say a poem or two to pay for their food. And I guess that's what you just did. So here's some bread, and cheese, and meat, and a glass of port."

            Tyndell thanked the lad, and thought to himself sadly, "And this is a land that is suppose to have the best artist and poets in the world, and here is a boy that doesn't even know a limerick from a masterpiece, pity." 

            He ate for an hour or so then went wandering around the castle. The guards were all out in the front, or up on the upper levels protecting the two Princesses, so naturally they wouldn't dare to be in the art gallery. Slowly he made his way to the small wooden room besides the throne room and looked around. 

            "Now, what did that guy say, oh yeah, behind the picture of the golden Griffin," Tyndell thought sweetly and came upon a rather large painting of a gold colored Griffin. "But it's not this one, it's gotta be behind something smaller." 

            He looked around again and spotted two other midsized painting, but disregarded them as well. "Not the right style…" 

            Upon further inspection of the room he began to think he'd been taken, and cursed to himself softly for being set up. But then just as he was about to give up, he spotted a small painting that was covered in dust. 

            "Now why," he wondered aloud, "would they not clean you up?" 

            He ran his nimble fingers along the edge of the frame and realized it was bolted to the wall, "Odd. Very much so." 

            "Now where do you suppose they would hide a switch," he was muttering as he wandered about the room again and looked at the painting. In it was a golden griffin, wings out stretched pointing up, and Tyndell followed its steely gaze. There, just above the painting, was a stain glass window with a white dragon and this was pointing to something behind him, so Tyndell turned around. There on the opposite wall was a painting of a grove, and four girls, one only a baby, the other three older. Tyndell admired them for a few moments. The eldest girl was charming; the one holding the baby could have only been about seven or eight, but the middle one. Now there was a woman who had fire in her eyes. 

            "Humm, wonder what makes you burn," he whispered to no one, and then realized that the shadows of the girls were converging together to form an arrow that pointed to the floor below them. Tyndell took a step back and heard a click, and whirled around. The griffin painting moved up, and a shelf with a blue energist slid out. He smiled and raced back over to the now exposed energist and gently picked it up. The power he felt from just touching it tingled in his fingers. 

            "Get a lode of this baby, and who would have thought that you'd be hiding right under everyone's noses." Tyndell laughed and pocked the stone, then slipped out of the room. 

            "All going perfectly," he thought and made his way back to the throne room. That's when a young guardsman spotted him. 

            "Hey there you!" 

            "Eh, Me officer…" 

            "What were you doing in the gallery just now?" 

            "Pardon, these old ears, have a terrible time hearing people, come a little closer so I can understand you." 

            The guardsman moved a bit closer and saw a bulge in Tyndell's pocket. Tyndell immediately turned slightly to cover it up and that made the man even more suspicious. 

            "What have you got there?"  
 

            "Oh, that; that's nothing…" 

            "Is it now," shouted the guard and grabbed Tyndell, holding up his sword to Tyndell's chin. "Who are you? And what are you doing in this palace." 

            Tyndell chuckled and the guard shook him, "Stop laughing! Just who are you?!"

            "Why me, I'm the best thief in all of Gaea, in fact they call me the Emperor of Crooks, and Sovereign of Robbers. But you can call me Tyndell." 

            The guard laughed, and growled, "Like hell you are, show me your face. I heard that the Emperor of Thieves was supposed to be amazingly handsome, but all you are, are an old, wrinkled swindler." 

            "Really, that's funny, because my mother always said I'd make an exceptional looking prince." Tyndell replied and slashed at the guardsman's face with a long knife. The younger man jumped back and Tyndell pulled off the top part of his costume, and rubbed off most of the paint. He couldn't be old then nineteen, and the confidence he had in his standing was enough to catch anyone by surprise. He had bright sharp green eyes, and a small, slightly pointed nose that went well with the elfish quality of his young face, and a somewhat pointy chin and ears. His hair was red, a bit wind swept, and the bangs were pushed over his right eye. A devilish grin lingered on his lips, and he had on a large gold chocker about his neck. From his right ear dangled a gold dragon fang earring, while hanging on the left was a miniature dagger. 

            "And now I'll take my leave," and he kicked out one of the glass windows in the throne room, and then dove out landing on the walk way below. The guard had jumped to his feet at once, and saw him land; it seemed as if he floated down, or at least something had slowed him up a bit. 

            "Stop Thief!" the guard screamed and blew a whistle. "Stop! Someone, Stop him, he's stolen something from the palace!" 

            "Damn," Tyndell thought hoisting up the long cloak he'd covered himself in. "Should have thrown this off!" 

            Elyosis rushed towards the palace, her feet digging into the sand and then the mud as she climbed up a steep embankment, cutting her face on the branches of bushes that grew around the beaches. 

            "Stupid, Stupid," she said to herself, cutting with her shorter sword, and pushing past the vines and other debris that blocked her path. She raced up to the castle wall that blocked the courtyard from the outer land beyond and squeezed under a hole that she had dug when she was small. "Confound it, I thought I'd grown, but this is ridiculous!" 

            Once she managed to get through she jogged towards the sound of the commotion. She climbed up onto a bridge, and crawled up vine racks that led to a ledge over the main courtyard. There she saw a young man surrounded by several guards. He was tall, not very, but still much taller then she, and he looked quite upset about something. 

            "So, you thought you could escape, did you," Lysander's second in command, Derrick, was saying to the man with red hair. "Thought you could out fox us then, did you? I've heard of you, Tyndell, the King of Thieves, also known as Tyndell the Red Fox. So what are you going to do now?" 

            "And also known as Tyndell of the beauteous green eyes by the ladies," Tyndell smiled, and held up his hands, showing off the blue energist that he'd taken. Elyosis gasped, and felt anger rise up in her. That stone, that energist, had been given to the family years ago. It was the key to waking Ewygkeit, and no one, outside of Lysander, was suppose to touch it. While she did not like Lysander, she wasn't about to let the energist get stolen right from under her nose. Elyosis thought of the face he would make, the reaction he would have, and the hell that would be brought down right upon the guard if he got away. She so wanted to be a hero, to make her late sister Lynette proud, and here was her chance. She would prove to the Council that it was she, not Lysander, who deserved the title of Aitheros' champion, and the one who should use the Guymelef. 

            Tyndell had run as far as he possible could in the castle maze like outer wall. Trying desperately to out maneuver the guards; but with the drag of the cloak and his patience wearing thin, he was starting to make amateurish mistakes. Including the one where he was led into a boxed in area by them, and now was surrounded. Up seemed the most logical answer, but he didn't want to show off his secrets. If anyone discovered how he made his getaways so fast it would be the end of him. But what choice did he have. 

            The guard had just told him to put his hands up, and he did so, showing the blue energist that he'd taken. Maybe he could fool them into thinking he'd smash it if they tried to capture him. He smiled. He wished he could have gotten out of there, wished that there was some place to go. But there was none, and so he had to play this card, or he was dead. 

            "So you want this back huh," and started to toss it about from hand to hand. The guards were stunned; obviously this object was something very rare, why else was the guy at the bar so intent about getting his hands on it that he'd offered four times as much as Tyndell had asked for. "Whoops, not a step closer or I'll loose my concentration, and then smashy-smash, right fellows…" 

            "I'll show you smashy-smash!" a youthful voice shouted above him and Tyndell looked up to see a knight with blonde hair standing on a ledge. "Drop that and you'll wish you were never born!" 

            "What the hell," Tyndell shouted as the knight leapt off the ledge, sword drawn and aimed right for his face. That's when the energist started to glow in his hand. Then a shaft of light appeared out of the sky and enveloped him. Tyndell let out a cry and vanished from sight! 

            "Haaaayaaaa!" Elyosis screamed as she lunged at the thief, her eyes burning brightly. He was shocked, and wasn't paying attention. She had him, and the expressions of the guards made this too priceless to not enjoy. That's when the energist started to glow, and suddenly a bright light engulfed the young man. She heard him scream and soon she too was caught up in the beam of white light. 

            "Derrick, help me!" she cried, and heard the knight call out her name. But he couldn't reach her and she vanished into thin air, turning into pure energy, and slipped up into the night sky with the white beam. 

            In his room in Asturia, Allen Chezar was reading a book. He'd just been in to check on his sister Celena, and was now relaxing. The day had been quite trying, and he was having a hard time getting a read on Sir. Lysander. So it was nice to just lean back and let his mind wander. 

            The serenity was broken by Celena's cries. Allen bolted from his chair wondering if it was another one of her nightmares. The doctors had been working hard trying to sort out her memories, but they were always running into problems, or in some cases, Celena would go into Dilandu mode, and rant and rave about his lost Dragon Slayers and not know where he was. 

            Rushing into the room he found her awake by the window, staring out into the night sky. "Allen, come quick. Look, it's…" 

            She pointed out the white beam of light. Allen gasped, "Not again…Hitomi." 

            "What's wrong," Millerna said coming into the room followed by Sir. Lysander who looked very pale. 

            "Sir. Allen," Lysander inquired in a choking voice. "What's going on? Why the screaming?!" 

            "I –I saw the white light," Celena explained and looked at Allen. "You, you don't think Zaibach is…" 

            "No, no, they're not coming for you," Allen said gently hugging his sister, and pulling her protectively into his arms. "I won't let them take you away again, Celena, I promise." 

            "We won't," corrected Millerna and gently put her arms around her soon to be sister. Lysander glanced out the window, and his eyes widened. 

            "No, that light, it's…It's coming from Aitheros…" 

            In Snjór Deo watched in awe as the bright light shot up towards the heavens. He gapped at it as it made its way towards the Earth. 

            "No wait, please," he screamed tears running down his face. "Take me with you please…" 

            But it was gone and he fell onto his bed, sobbing, "Take me with you…I want to go back home." 

            In Fanelia Van woke up from a startling dream. In it he'd seen a girl fly off a ledge, fire in her eyes, at a young man, screaming something. But she and the young man were surrounded by the same white light that had once brought Hitomi to Gaea. He shuddered, they're cries were haunting, as if both were dieing. But the light had never felt like that, it was a warm and gentle thing. So why were they so scared? Was it because it had been so unexpected? He supposed that could have been the only answer. 

            It was then that the pendent glowed again and Van's heart raced, for an instant he saw Hitomi, she looked terrified, and there were two others there as well, but he couldn't get a good look at either. 

            "Hitomi," he cried out trying to reach for her, and she called out to him. 

            "Van, help me!" 

            "Hitomi, hold on…" then the vision vanished. Van felt cold sweat run down his face. Was he having a waking nightmare or was it all really happening on the Mystic Moon. He struggled to his feet, and rubbed his head. This was how Hitomi must have felt all those times she had her visions, he decided, and he being dumb enough to act rude to her all that time. A knock on the door made him sit up, and one of the Fanalian knights peeked in. 

            "Your grace, there's been a light sighting over the forest…" 

            "Hitomi," Van thought. Several minutes later he and eight guards rode up to the forest, for a second it all seemed peaceful, but then…

            "Sire, we found her," two guards who had been on duty that night patrolling the area stepped from the woods. One was carrying a girl with blonde hair, and Van recognized her armor at once. 

            "She's of the Royal house of Aitheros, Princess Elyosis," Van said and Elyosis eyes blinked open.

            "King Van? Fanalia…" she shuddered. Van got off his horse and wandered over to look at Elyosis. Her face was cut, and she blood trickling out of her mouth. 

            "We found her in a tree, must have taken a big tumble…" said the second knight. Van nodded, and looked up at the sky.

            "It'll be alright," Van told her kindly, as he looked at Elyosis with a smile. Her eyes blinked and she was breathing harshly. Suddenly she grabbed hold of Van's shirt and pulled him roughly to her face. 

            "Tell Lysander, Tyndell the Red Fox, he stole…stole the blue…blue energist." 

            "What…what do you mean…" Van started to ask but gritted her teeth. 

            "Tell him, tell him please. He's gone…" 

            "Gone? Who's gone…where too…" 

            "Tyndell, the famous thief; he stole a blue energist, and disappeared. He's gone to the Mystic Moon." 

            Elyosis became limp, and her grip relaxed enough for Van to move away. He looked up at the sky. Fear tightened in his chest. He'd heard stories about Tyndell, a thief like no other, who would do just about anything to get away. Never was caught, and if he was on the Mystic moon, that could led to all sorts of dangers for Hitomi. 

            "Hitomi," Van whispered into the night. 

To be continued

Author's footnote: The seven of swords is a card indicates that a person will not get fully away with what he is plotting, and as in this case with Tyndell. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Burning Knight

Escaflowne: Visions of the Past

            Copyright: Escaflowne, the characters and creations are owned by Bandi Visual, Sunrise. Copyrighted in 1996.

            Author's note: Haven't had a chance to check up on reviews, So I'm hoping that this next chapter will be liked by fans of Hitomi. Enjoy! ^_^

_Chapter 3: Burning Knight_ (The Knight of Swords)

            "Good-morning, it's twenty-five minutes after the hour on this lovely Friday morning," the announcer said over the radio as Hitomi pushed the covers of the edge of her bed, and sat up slightly groggy. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. Friday meant track practice, but it was also the day before the first race of the season. A new chance to prove herself, and a chance to regain her first rank place from Soshira Takimura, a new runner from the most prestigious school in the district. 

She walked into the bathroom to take her shower, and leaned against the wall. She'd had a very strange and frightening dream, now fading from her memories. She remembered a room, dark and cold, and in the shadows had been a corpse, covered by a gray cloth, and a man kneeling on the ground wearing a robe holding a very white hand. The hand looked feminine, and the person holding it seemed to be sobbing uncontrollably. The cries of the man holding the hand echoed around the room, and Hitomi couldn't help but sob along with him. He kept babbling about being 'Sorry' and that it was 'All his fault'. She saw this sobbing man pull a dagger from under his robe and press it to his throat, and she screamed as he plunged it all the way into his neck.  

            "Hitomi," her mother's voice called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready. Come on down and eat. You don't want to be late." 

            "Right mom," Hitomi called down to her as she dried off, the shower had helped her calm down. After all it was just a bad dream, not a vision. "Coming!" 

            "It seemed so real," she thought coming down the stairs. "But it was as if I was watching something that had already happened a long time ago…So it couldn't have been a vision, could it?" 

            One hurried breakfast later Hitomi was walking down to the train station, and hopped on the commuter train. She leaned back against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. She had a test in English, and her teacher was a rather strict woman who didn't like to see anything lower then a B grade on her students' tests. 

            "What good," she'd told her class one day, "will it do you to learn a language and not use it? If you are to succeed in this world you have to learn, and that's nothing to laugh at Fujimar." 

            Hitiomi sighed, and shook her head. Would be more interesting, in her opinion, to learn the languages of the Wolf tribes on Gaea. Suddenly she felt her heart race, "Van." 

            She missed him, though she didn't say that when they were in her dreams, she didn't want him to worry. 

            "Um, excuse me," a soft voice said and Hitomi looked up. A boy was standing next to her, and looking quite embarrassed. "I-is that s-seat taken by chance?" 

            "No," Hitomi told him and moved her bag aside, and the boy bowed low. 

            "Much thanks," he stammered and sat down quickly. He was a tall boy, at least six one, and, as Hitomi looked at him, he seemed rather familiar to her. His eyes were the same mahogany brown as Van's, but they were sad and haunted. He had strong chin, high cheek bones, and a sharp nose, but there was something very gentle to all these features, and his soft frown only enhanced this aspect of his face. But it was his hair that gave her a start; it was the exact same color as Folken's. Longer though, he had it pulled back in a tail, and his bangs placed behind his ears, except for some stray wisps that had slipped out from above. He wore the same uniform as Hitomi, and hand his hands clasped together between his knees. He was leaning forward and trying not to look at her, as if he was afraid that he'd offended her by asking to sit down. 

            Hitomi was about to ask him a question when the train came to a stop at the nearest station to the school. The boy quickly got up and said a quite "Thank you," and left. Outside on the platform Hitomi tried to find him in the crowd but he'd disappeared. She'd just about given up when a well-known voice called out to her, and she saw a hand shoot up over the crowd waving a piece of paper. 

            "Yukari," Hitomi called out as her best friend ran up to her, smiling to beat the band. "Amano sent you another letter huh." 

            "Yeah," Yukari laughed, and showed her the e-mail. "He so excited, this really great College in America wants to give him a scholarship. And get this, his track coach says that there's a big chance he could make it onto the Olympic team this year." 

            "That really is exciting," Hitomi said as she read the letter to herself. She felt so proud of her friend Amano; he was so determined to do his best. He obviously missed Yukari, and said so over and over in the letter. It made her laugh thinking of how two years before she'd been serious in her crush over him. So much so that she'd never noticed that Yukari had also been in love with him, in the end he'd picked the right girl. 

            "He," Yukari was blushing, "He was hoping that I'd come to visit him sometime in the states." 

            "Are you going to?" Hitomi asked, feeling just a twinge jealous of her friend. It was easy for Yukari to see Amano; he was just an eight hour plane ride away. And while it was really far, it was still on the planet; Van lived in a whole different dimension.  

            "Well," Yukari admitted blushing ever so lightly, "I was thinking of it but…Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" 

            A trio of juniors raced past Hitomi and Yukari, shoving Yukari in the process. The one who'd done the shoving shouted an apology to her. And he stopped to help them pick up the mess that had spilled out of Yukari's backpack.  

            "Come on Ken, hurry up or we'll miss the fight," said one of the others, looking anxious. 

            "Fight?" Hitomi asked standing up, "What fight?" 

            "At the track," Ken explained. "This blue headed freshman is going at it with two seniors from the Kendo club." 

            "Blue headed…" Hitomi echoed and suddenly got a flash of the boy from that morning. She handed the books back to Ken and ran ahead of the other boys. 

            "Hitomi," Yukari cried, "Where are you going? Hey, wait up!" 

            But Hitomi was too far ahead of her friend to hear her. Her arms and legs found their rhythm and she flew down the street. She didn't know why but she had the urge to see this boy again. There was something about him, something so familiar, yet utterly different. It was like she was looking at a mirror reflection of a younger Folken, but not, all at the same instant. She stopped when she saw the large crowd circled around the three boys. The two seniors, Toyamo Iashi and Douglas Hamshiro, were looming over the boy with blue hair. He was standing there quietly, staring at the two larger Seniors with the same sad, quiet eyes Hitomi looked into on the train. 

            "So you think you can go using our training room without our permission, do you, Freak." Iashi said glaring down at the younger man. The Blue headed boy blinked lightly. 

            "Last time I checked, it was the schools training hall, not your personal training room. And, as such, it's okay for students to use it with a signed slip from a gym teacher, or coach. And I had one from Coach Oda, so I had every right to be in that training hall. I wasn't bothering your men; they were the ones who picked a fight with me." 

            "So now you're saying my teams a bunch of bullies?" barked Iashi and he poked the freshman in the chest. 

            "I didn't say that, but if that's how you view them…then yes, I suppose they are bullies," the boy said quietly. 

            _SMACK! Hitomi gasped as Hamshiro punched the boy across the face, leaving a small bleeding gash on his cheek. The boy just looked at Hamshiro and a small smile twitched on his lips. _

            "See, right there, you can't help but resort to violence." 

            "Why you little, Punk!" screamed Hamshiro who grabbed him by his coat and lifted him up off his feet. "How'd you like me to knock out every one of your teeth?" 

            The boy closed his eyes and looked as if he was thinking about it, "Well if you're going to do that could you kindly wash your hands first, they smell like dog crap." 

            Hamshiro violently threw him to the ground and kicked the boy in the gut. "Fight me you little Freak." 

            The boy shook his head, "I'm not going to sink to your level and fight with my fists." 

            Hamshiro kicked him again, and the boy rolled over, he was still grinning amazingly. "I still won't hit you. I'm not an animal like you who has to fight with his claws." 

            "Shut him up Douglas," Iashi shouted. "Or I will." 

            "Rooting for your girlfriend, now there's something you don't see every day," the boy muttered to himself getting to his feet.

            "Bastard," spat Iashi, and punched him in the gut then the chin, knocking the boy off his feet. Hitomi caught a glint in the boy's eyes. He didn't seem to care that he was being beaten up. Why? She felt tears gathering in her eyes, why was he letting them beat him up like this? Iashi and Hamshiro pulled out their bokéan swords, and readied themselves for an attack. "So you won't fight with your fists, huh? Well we have no problems breaking your face this way." 

            "Hee-hee," giggled Hamshiro, "It'll be a pleasure."  

            "This isn't a fight," Hitomi heard Yukari whisper into her ear; "it's a slaughter. Why isn't he fighting back?" 

            "I don't know," Hitomi replied nervously as the two seniors circled the younger boy like vultures ready to dive down on a dieing animal. The boy slowly got to his feet, and pulled a wooden sword from his gym bag. He glanced over at Hitomi and smiled at her, his ears tingeing red.   

            "Alright you little worm, get ready for some pain," Hamshiro said, smiling menacingly. He and Iashi lunged at the boy, who stood there calmly. It looked like he was about to be taken down in one swoop by the two members of the Kendo club, but then, _CLACK!! The boy's sword blocked both seniors' attacks. _

            "Da hell!  How'd he do that…?" Iashi muttered and the boy laughed. 

            "Because, I trained very hard," the boy said. "Now the real fun begins." 

            "Yeah, you little weasel; we get to kick your ass all the way back to the School recovery room," laughed Hamshiro. 

            The boy just chuckled at this, "Oh really, well when the nurse asked who broke both your arms Hamshiro, you can say it was done by Fujikyu Kishimoto. Freshman class 1-C." 

            Hamshiro growled at this and lunged at Fujikyu who dodged it and caught the large Hamshiro on the back of the head with the butt of his sword. Hamshiro rolled and came up as Iashi came down at Fujikyu from behind, both boys slashed at the freshman's head; both missed! Fujikyu side-stepped and parried Iashi first, sending him into the on coming Hamshiro, who barely moved out of his friend's way. Then Fujikyu used the momentum he'd gotten from the first attack and slashed at Hamshiro, cutting the boy's shirt. 

            "Damn, that thing's sharp!" Hamshiro yelped as he avoided another attack from Fujikyu. Iashi had gotten to his feet, and charged at Fujikyu. The younger boy turned fast and danced away avoiding the cross cut that would have broken his shoulder. 

            "Fast little brat, isn't he," hissed Iashi to Hamshiro who nodded. 

            "Gotta take him down, or we won't get another chance," Hamshiro echoed, and gripped his sword tighter. Sweat was beading up on all three combatants. But while Iashi and Hamshiro looked tired, Fujikyu was grinning devilishly at them, egging the two seniors to face him again. 

            Hitomi watched this all with wonder. Fujikyu's attacks and use of his sword was very, very reminiscent of Van's and Allen's but it was totally his own. It was like the weapon had become an extension of his body, and moved in perfect sync with every action he took. Every now and again she caught him glancing up in her direction and blushing lightly. Yet, he'd only attacked the Kendo club members once during the whole fight, and he seemed intent on trying to wear them out first. 

            The trio started to go around in a slow circle, getting a feel for what the others had in mind. When Iashi and Hamshiro went right, Fujikyu would go left, and when they changed their motion Fujikyu would change along with them. It seemed for the longest time that they were just circling each other. Then suddenly Hamshiro went left, and Iashi went right, intent on trapping Fujikyu in the middle! He looked surprised as both boys's launched themselves at him, but the freshman ducked the swishes of the swords. Iashi was shocked and Fujikyu took the opening to disarm the older senior in one swipe of his blade. 

            Iashi's scream of pain made the crowd gasp, as blood came out of his broken wrist! And Fujikyu wasn't finished just yet, he grabbed Iashi's sword and aggressively attack Hamshiro who desperately tried to block all his thrusts. The ringing of wood against wood echoed around the silent crowd. Hitomi was just as amazed as everyone else seeing how fast and hard Fujikyu was laying into Hamshiro. The younger swordsman beat down Hamshiro to a kneeling position, knocked the sword out of his hands, and put the sharp edges of the sword against Hamshiro's neck like a pair of large scissors. 

            "I despise men like you," Fujikyu said in his quite voice. "You make me sick. All you think about is how to get even for your own wrongs, your wants and desires, never once thinking of the consequences of your actions. People like you should be eradicated from the face of this planet." 

            Hamshiro was near tears now, the blades tightening around his throat as Fujikyu continued, "But I'm not one to judge you. Just stay out of my sight. And leave me the hell alone." 

            He let Hamshiro up then, and threw the bokèn to the ground, and walked over to pick up his bag. Hamshiro fell to the ground then and heaved violently; Fujikyu didn't notice this at all. He picked up his bag and gently asked to be excused. Several people moved aside, and Hitiomi caught his profile for just a second, and in that second she saw someone she thought was long dead. 

            "Folken," she whispered, but Fujikyu disappeared.  

            By late afternoon Hitomi was still thinking of Fujikyu and how for that split second she thought she saw Folken instead of the young freshman. It was while she was walking to her last class of the day, science, that she saw Fujikyu's blue hair over the top of the crowd. 

            "Fujikyu," she called out to him. He stopped and looked around for who had called his name, and Hitomi hurried up to him. At once he turned into the shy boy she'd seen on the train. He looked down at the floor, and she noticed that his ears were turning red. 

            "He-Hello upperclassman Kamzaki," he bowed as he spoke in his quiet voice. "Um, is there something you need?" 

            "I…" Hitomi started to say, but couldn't quite figure out how to say what she wanted. She knew it would sound strange for her to ask him why he looked like a dead friend of hers. "I was just wondering where you learned to handle a sword so well." 

            Fujikyu blushed harder and looked at her with wide eyes. Was she seriously talking to him, Hitomi Kamzaki; this famous athlete, this girl who was known for her speed on the track. Was she honestly talking to him? He choked, and looked at his feet. 

            "Um, er, I…I took some classes when I was younger." He fumbled out and then turned a brighter shade of red. "Ah, will you excuse me now, Ms. Kamzaki?" 

            Before Hitomi could say anything else Fujikyu rushed away, and she wondered what she'd said to offend him. 

            "Can you believe Mr. Samura?" Yukari was saying as walked back to their homeroom. "Twenty-eight problems just because of that idiot Kenji couldn't stop himself from throwing spit balls at the black board. Ugh!" 

            Hitomi nodded, but her mind wasn't on Mr. Samura. "Yukari…" 

            "Huh?" 

            "Do you know anything about Fujikyu Kishimoto?" Hitomi asked and Yukari smiled at her with a knowing grin. 

            "Soooo, impressed by him already huh," Yukari laughed and Hitomi gave her a puzzled look, at which Yukari winked. 

            "Seems a lot of girls are interested in him…" 

            "Oh no, not like that Yukari," Hitomi blushed and waved her hand. "Really I'm just wondering about him. I met him on the train early this morning, and he seemed so quiet, so shy. Then he turned around and just devastated Iashi and Hamshiro, and just before class I tried talking to him and he got all embarrassed. He seems so…what's the word…different, like he's not sure how to act." 

            Yukari nodded quietly, "Well I don't know much, but some of the other girls on the JV team were talking about him the other day." –She crossed her arms and tried to remember everything –"Well, he transferred a month after school started. Apparently he's from the Iwate prefecture and he lives with his Aunt and his father. The thing is that he's very quiet about his past. I mean, anyone who tries to bring it up gets a cold shoulder." 

            "Why's that?" Hitomi inquired as they took they took their seats and waited for the last bell of the day. Yukari leaned in closer as she spoke. 

            "Well, rumor has it that he's really depressed, a lot. Supposedly he has to take pills for it and stuff. From what I've heard his mother was killed in a car crash a few years ago. They say he landed in a coma because he and his father were in the car as well and just woke up two years ago. Apparently he never goes out with anyone, anywhere. He either goes to the Kendo Club's training hall, or runs on the track, then goes right home. A lot of freshman think he's weird, and don't bother with him. There's also a story going around that his father was really burned up in the crash and that he's in a wheelchair now." 

            Hitomi sat back in her chair mulling over what Yukari had just said. She didn't know what it was like to loose a mother, but she knew someone who did. So it wasn't too hard of a stretch to think about how Fujikyu must be going through. She sighed, when a girl near the window shouted. 

            "Hey, check it out; it's that freshman from this morning. The one that beat Hamshiro and Iashi, he's outside with the track coach." 

            Hitomi and Yukari hustled over to the window and looked out. It was true; the coach was standing on the sidelines with a stop watch and timing Fujikyu's run. Like a bolt of lighting the young man took off sprinting, and the other girls that had come over to watch squealed excitedly. "Oh my God, he's as fast as Amano was…"

            "Faster," another girl stated. "Did you see how quick he moved, like a cheetah or tiger. Oh wow that was so cool." 

            Hitomi didn't pay any mind to these comments, instead she watched as the coach hurried over to Fujikyu and started talking animatedly to him. Fujikyu kept his head down, just as he had when he was talking to Hitomi earlier. The coach tapped on the stop watch and seemed to be asking Fujikyu a question. The boy shook his head, slowly, and bowed to the coach. The older man looked a bit hurt, and asked the blue haired boy another question, and again the boy shook his head. Obviously the coach was becoming frustrated, but the lack of rudeness of Fujikyu made it all the harder for him to show that he was. Finally he said something to the young freshman, and clapped him on the shoulder. Fujikyu nodded slowly, but only once, and then turned to leave. 

            "Wonder what that was about." Yukari said and Hitomi nodded. 

            Track practice began promptly after school, and Hitomi hurried down to the track where the others would be waiting. She saw Yukari standing besides the stands with a grin on her face. 

            "So you're actually on time for once." 

            "Yeah, shocking isn't it," Hitomi laughed and unzipped the top of her jogging suit. She was going to be in the third heat today and wanted to stretch before she had to run. As she went into her warm ups the assistant coach wandered over to her and the other girls who were stretching. She smiled at Hitomi and waved her over. 

            "Kamzaki, a word with you please!" 

            "Be right there," Hitomi called out and got up off the ground. She half jogged, half walked over to the assistant coach who was sucking on a pen. 

            "Never start smoking Kamzaki, hardest damn habit to break in the world." 

            "Don't worry I won't start," Hitomi replied and waited patiently until the assistant coach finished marking something down on the score sheet.  

            "Time trials, you've got the highest, so I'm figuring you should be in the first heat tomorrow, but that's up to the coach." The assistant told her, "Naturally I'm sure you'll do your best." 

            Hitomi nodded, and the assistant looked at her for a moment. "Got a request from the coach to ask of you Kamzaki." 

            "Yes?" 

            "Have you heard of Fujikyu Kishimoto, he's a freshman that goes to this school?" 

            "Yes Ms. Hiroshima, I have." 

            "Well, the coach timed him today, and he thinks the kids got talent. Ran the Straight away sprint in under 11.20 seconds," Ms. Hiroshima explained. "Only thing is that he refused to join the track team. Said he's got other responsibilities and that would only make it harder on the team if he joined." 

            "I see," Hitomi said quietly. 

            "So," continued Ms. Hiroshima, "he invited Kishimoto to watch the run today, let him see what it was like on the team and stuff. And he wants you to talk to him. Try and get him to maybe change his mind. I don't know what good it will do, but…if you wouldn't mind." 

            Hitomi nodded and the assistant coach thanked her then went to check on the runners for the 4 meter race. Hitomi walked back to the stands were Yukari was looking over some paper work. As manager she had to make sure that certain stats were maintained in the records. She looked up when Hitomi sat down besides her. 

            "Something wrong?" 

            "No, it's just that," Hitomi started and then explained what the coach had asked her to do. "I don't want to put any pressure on him, I sure wouldn't want that, but if he seriously ran under 11, well…he'd be a great addition to the team…" 

            "Um, I would?" a quiet voice said behind them and Hitomi jumped up. Fujikyu was standing next to the stands and looked at her with surprised eyes. "S-Sorry Upperclassman Kamzaki, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I-I'll go now…" 

            "Wait," Yukari said grabbing his arm. "You don't have to leave. She's always been skittish."

            "I've what?" Hitomi asked with surprise. Yukari laughed seeing the look on her friends face. 

            "Sure, birds, bees, things that crawl on the ground." Yukari pulled Fujikyu to the stands and he sat down between the two girls. "She jumps and the sound of car back fire." 

            "I do not," Hitomi protested, and Fujikyu smiled softly. 

            "I do, or at least I use to until a year ago." 

            This made Hitomi pause; she remembered what Yukari told her that afternoon, about the car crash and Fujikyu being in a coma. 

            "Is…is it alright if I just sit up back there so I don't get in your way?" He asked them. 

            "Ah, sure," Yukari said and he thanked her with the same politeness that he showed Hitomi. It made Yukari blush, as he moved up a few seats. "Geeze, that was…different. He's so formal." 

            Hitomi nodded. When her heat was called she got up and hurried over to the starting gate. Glancing up she saw Yukari wave at her, and noticed that Fujikyu seemed to be watching her like a hawk. It was a little creepy, but she reminded herself that he had to be watching all the girls at the same time. At the gun start she took off kicking up dirt as she went. The other girls were well behind her when they finished the heat and the Coach shouted out. 

            "Great time Kamzaki, lets do it again ladies!" 

            The rest of practice went by in a blur that is, until she saw a man running along side her. It started out simple, a shadow of a figure that was racing through a hall, and trying to get away from something. Then the image grew stronger, and changed again. Now it was a man, and with each passing run he became more and more defined. Red hair, emerald eyes, a frantic look to his face. He looked like an elf out of a fairy tale book, and was just as elusive in his actions. Suddenly, when he came fully into focus he was standing surrounded by other men, and a cry came from above, and then there was a sudden flash and a shout of surprise! 

            Hitomi stumbled and fell. In the stands Yukari jumped up to her feet and raced over to her friend, mumbling, "Oh no not again." 

            Hitomi got up, slowly, with the help of two of the other members of the track team. 

            "Hitomi, are you okay?" 

            "Need some ice?" 

            "Should I go get the nurse?" 

            "Move it, give the girl some air," the coach shouted; he smiled gently at Hitomi as he spoke, "Kamzaki are you okay? Any pain in your legs, knees, ankles? That was quite a spill." 

            "I'm…I'm okay," she said and glanced over to the stands where Fujikyu was sitting, he looked shocked. But it was something different to his face. This wasn't the look of someone who was worried after a friend took a fall; this was the look of a person who had just witnessed something that no one else had seen. And Hitomi had the feeling that she knew exactly what that was. 

            At the end of practice Hitomi sat down on the bench. The coach had insisted she rest for the rest of the day, and by now it was sunset. She rubbed her sore calves and reached for her bag, when a soft shuffling sound caught her attention. She glanced up, and saw Fujikyu standing near by. 

            "I," he said in his quiet voice, "I just wanted to check and see if you were okay." 

            "Um, I'm fine, thank you for asking," Hitomi said and smiled. Fujikyu tried to return it, but it seemed as if he was unsure how to and cleared his throat. 

            "Right, well, then I'll see you Upperclassman Kamzaki," and he turned to go. 

            "Wait, Fujikyu," Hitomi called out to him and he stopped. "Can…can we talk just for a moment." 

            "About what?" he inquired. 

            "Well, the coach seemed really impressed about your time today during the dash he had you run." 

            Fujikyu looked surprised at this comment and said, "You…you know about that." 

            Hitomi nodded, "I saw you run it this afternoon from my homeroom window," –She pointed up at the building behind them. –"See the four windows right there on the fourth floor, that's my homeroom." 

            Fujikyu's ears turned red again, "I…thank you very much Upper…" 

            "Please call me Hitomi." 

            "Uh, alright then, Hitomi," Fujikyu said nervously, as if he was scared to even utter her name. She looked at him puzzled and he dug his shoe into the grass. 

            "Where did you learn to run like that?" 

            "Like what?" 

            "Like today, 11 seconds is quite a feat," Hitomi said and noticed that he blanched before she could say anything more. 

            "I suppose you're going to say, for someone who's been in a coma right," he added testily. Then apologized, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snip at you like that." 

            "It's okay," Hitomi said, "I heard some stories about you, but…but I'd rather learn about you from you. You can't believe everything that you hear, right." 

            Fujikyu nodded and stood there. Hitomi suddenly felt very nervous, like when she was being checked up by her doctor before track season starts. Fujikyu's eyes seemed to borough down into her soul and look beyond even that. For a split second she thought of getting up and running away, when he suddenly said. 

            "My mother was a track runner. I suppose I got my genes from her." He sat down on the bench and folded his hands. "She use to love to run, it was the one thing that really made her happy. We were coming home from a college met when…when she was killed. My father was on the passenger side, and I was in the back, this was five years ago, I was ten at the time. There had been some sort of big party, I guess some drivers were drinking and not paying any attention on the road. Everything was going well until my mother saw this car speeding right at us and she took evasive action. Only when she swerved she got broad sided by this other car in the adjacent lane and then we got hit two times more by a van and another car. That was the last thing I remember. My mom was killed, my dad was paralyzed and I landed up in a coma." 

            Hitomi looked down at her hands, and he smiled at her, this time it was a sad smile.  "It's okay; I've heard every 'I'm so sorry' in the book, I've got them all memorized by heart. So don't worry about that."

            "You live with you're dad right?" Hitomi asked quietly. Fujikyu nodded and let out a sigh. He was surprised that he was talking to Hitomi like this. He had not told very many people about the accident and let them think whatever they wanted of him. But for some reason he wanted he to know the truth. He liked her, a lot. More then any other girl in the school, and it had taken him weeks just to get up the courage to ask her if he could sit next to her. And now here he was spilling his guts to this senior. There was something strangely comforting about her, but he didn't know what.

            "Yeah, my Aunt lives with us too. She works most days so a nurse comes in to take care of my father; she's been doing so for a few years now." Fujikyu said looking up at Hitomi, and smiling. "My dad was a Kendo instructor before the accident. He was really good, and taught me everything I know." 

            "So what happened, I mean, when you woke up?" Hitomi inquired.

            "Well, I don't really know." Fujikyu answered honestly. "I could hear things but couldn't react to them, and then one day out of now where I see this…and this is gonna sound totally out there…this angel. But it didn't look like any angel I've ever seen, and it said something like. 'I'm going to help you.' And that night I woke up." 

            Hitomi looked at him as he laughed, "And the strange thing is ever since then I've been having these whacked out dreams, and doing strange things. Like this hair, it's normally brown, like my dads, but for some reason I had to dye it blue. And then there's the earring, I don't wear it all the time, I keep it in my pocket." –He pulled out a small gold hoop from inside his blazer. –"You know school rules and all." 

            "And the dreams?" Hitomi asked, she felt her heart thump in her chest. Was he being serious, could he actually see visions like she had?

            "Well, sometimes I…I get these weird images, like phantom day dreams. They seem so real though." Fujikyu told her somberly. "Like once I saw this guy riding on a horse, in the middle of a forest, but we were driving down a road where there was just meadow. And then today there was this guy running through a castle with red hair…." 

            "And green eyes, and carrying something, and a…" Hitomi cut in and Fujikyu's eyes went wide as they both finished at the same time. 

            "Flash of light and someone crying out for help…." 

            The two teens looked at each other with shock, neither sure what to say. Hitomi was grateful when Yukari came bounding over all smiles. "So how are you two this wonderful evening?" 

            "Ah, excuse me," Fujikyu said getting up and started to run away from them. Yukari looked down at Hitomi asking. 

            "What's wrong?" 

            Hitomi didn't answer instead she followed after Fujikyu calling out to him. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, that there was nothing wrong with him. That she knew, or at least thought she knew, what was happening. That's when there was a brilliant flash of light from the sky that cut down onto the race track, and Fujikyu stopped just behind it, and turned around. Hitomi wasn't so lucky; she crashed into it as the light dissipated and crashed into a young man with red hair. The two rolled and lay still for a second. Hitomi felt a hand grab her by the elbow and help her to her feet. 

            "Are you okay, Hitomi," Fujikyu asked as Yukari was racing up to them. 

            "Yeah, I'm okay," she replied and walked over to the young man who lay still on the ground. "But I wonder if…" 

            The man had the same red hair, clothing, and ears that she'd seen in her vision, and she noticed that Fujikyu was watching him with a nervous glare to his eyes. Hitomi bent down to shake him and see if he was okay and was reaching slowly for his shoulder. When he suddenly grabbed her wrist and looked up with the same intense green eyes she's seen in her vision. He gave her a roguish grin and said, "Should be careful with strangers miss, never know what one of them will do." 

            The man was on his feet instantly and pulled a sharp knife on her, he looked at Fujikyu and Yukari. Fujikyu was reaching into his bag for what had to be his sword, when the man shouted, "Try anything funny and I'll slit her neck." 

            "Mind you babe, it would be a first you know. Tyndell the Red Fox has yet to take one life, " the man whispered to her, "So where the hell am I, and you better have a damn good answer." 

            "Japan," Hitomi gasped as he pressed the knife to her throat. The cold steel blade tingled and she shuddered. 

            "Okay, where the hell is Japan? Never heard of it…" 

            "It's on the Mystic Moon," Hitomi said, she knew this man had to be from Gaea. It was the only logical explanation, but how had he gotten here. And why?  She looked over to Yukari who looked very scared, and Hitomi knew that there was no way for Van to help her out here. She bit her lip, and hoped that the man would believe her. 

            "The Mystic…" he looked at her face for the first time and gasped. "You're the Girl that everyone's preaching about, the girl from the Mystic Moon. Well I'll be damned to hell…" 

            "And I'll be happy enough to put you there," a quiet voice said, as Tyndell's grip loosened. Hitomi pulled free and saw Fujikyu standing behind Tyndell, with the blunt end of his blade to the red head's neck. He was choking him and said to Hitomi. 

            "Run, get out of here now, take Yukari and call the cops. Hurry!" Fujikyu shouted, then Hitomi saw Tyndell head butt him backwards and she saw blood spurt out of Fujikyu's nose. 

            "Stupid brat, slice you but good, " Tyndell was saying and Hitomi lunged for his arm, chomping down hard on Tyndell's hand. The man screamed, and knocked her aside. "Alright no more mister nice guy." 

            He plunged his hands into his robes and pulled out a blue energist. Hitomi's jaw dropped when she saw it and recognized what it was. Tyndell smiled and was about to throw it down, when Fujikyu tackled him from behind and the two made a mad scramble for the gem which rolled over to Hitomi's feet. She bent down and picked it up, and it started to glow. 

            "No," Tyndell shouted and grabbed her arm, but it was to late, the light came down, and sucked her up, along with Tyndell. Yukari screamed, and Fujikyu picked up his sword and dove into the light only to vanish right before Yukari's eyes. As quickly as the light came, it was gone, taking with it her best friend, a man she didn't even know. And a boy who was more of a knight then anyone could ever imagine. 

_Author's notes: The Knight of swords, a dark haired brown eyed young man who is strong and skilled, and brave. He tends to rush head long into things. This card can symbolize bravery, skill defense or war, conflict and destruction. The cards lay out should give an indication of the good or destructive influences to come.   _


End file.
